Finding Myself
by x-Tea1996-x
Summary: Korra was a freak in the world of High School, not knowing who she is and shunned by everyone including her father, all she has left is her music and her best friend Bolin. But when a new student arrives, her whole life is flipped upside down, but is it for the better or worse?


Summary

Korra was a freak in the world of High School, not knowing who she is and shunned by everyone including her father, all she has left is her music and her best friend Bolin. But when a new student arrives, her whole life is flipped upside down, but is it for the better or worse?

* * *

**Hi guys so I've been wanted to do a Legend of Korra story for a while, and I just now decided to do it. So I hope you enjoy. Oh and just so you know the only thing I wanted to change was the fact Asami is a bender, but I'm not say what kind ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Korra"

Oh go please just leave me alone, for one in my life just leave me be "Please leave me alone Asami"

"Oh come on Korra why be like that? I just wanted to ask if you did the English home work."

"Yes."

"Oh good, now give it to me"

"No you can't copy Asami"

"I'm not going to copy I just wanted to see if we got the same answer."She took her chance to grab my bag and take out my English work. "Oh look they aren't the same, hey how about I keep yours and you take mine"

"Please I worked really hard on that, it took me all night!"

"Oh poor Korra, well good luck doing it again, I'm sure it won't be too much trouble since you've already done it." Throwing my bag at me, she left leaving me to reorganize everything.

It's the same everyday she come to me, takes my work and leaves me in sadness. Just because her dad is a big hot shot she think she can walk all over everyone, especially me. I hate school, but I hate home even more. There is not where I can go where I feel safe as secure.

"Korra are you okay?" Now there was the only person I could trust, my best friend.

"Yeah I'm okay Bolin."

"It was Asami again wasn't it?" He always knew.

"Yeah."

"You have to stand up for yourself Korra, this is getting ridiculous!"

"I know but come on, look at her... then look at me. I'm plain and boring, I'm nothing compared to her." I always wear something like this, today was a jumper, leggings and converse. Along with my bracelet...It belonged to my mother. I never take it off. (Link in Profile)

"Don't do that to yourself! You are not plain and you are certainly not boring! You have an amazing talent and you know you do."

"Just leave it Bolin; I have lunch to do the English work."

"Bu you already did it!"

"Not according to Asami."

"This is beyond absurd now."

"It is fine Bolin." I put the rest of my stuff in my bag and fix my glasses before putting my back on my back. "Come on we better go before we are late."

"Okay. So did I tell you about my brother?"

"Oh yeah the one that has been expelled from school."

"Yeah, he's coming here."

"Really? Is that a good thing?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

"If he can actually be a decent guy for once." We both laugh "Are you going to the Pro- Bending Match tomorrow?"

"Yeah are you?"

"Of course, have you told anyone?"

"No, and neither can you. Not until I know how to control them."

"You should ask for help."

"You and my dad are the only people that know, and look what happened!"

"That's one person."

"Doesn't matter, I don't want to risk it."

"Okay Korra, just... be careful."

"I always am."

* * *

"Good morning class, now today we will be looking at the periodic table so please turn to chapter twenty one in your text books."

"Sorry I'm late." I look up from my text book to see who it was. There stood a boy I had never seen before, but boy was he sexy. He had jeans on and a tight black top, you could so see him muscles. He was also wearing a pair of converse, just like mine! Oh my god... wait, calm Korra they are just Converse. He was also wearing an army green hoodie and a red scarf. I didn't understand why he was wearing a scarf, it was so hot out. But then again I'm wearing a jumper.

"Ah so you must be Mako. Next time you are late you will be getting a detention. I'm allowing you this one chance young man since you are new but be warned I don't go lightly on punishments. Now please take a seat next to Korra. Korra please signal where you are."

I anxiously put my hand up. He notices and takes a seat next to me.

"Hey have you got a pencil, I kind of forgot mine and I'm too scared to ask Mrs Tight Ass over there."

"Um... yeah sure." I rummage through my bag and bring out a pencil "And Miss Beifong isn't that bad once you get use to her."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks."

"Hey Mako was it? Don't talk that freak." And Asami is back, why I am not surprised, there goes my chances, not that I had any to begin with.

"I don't think she's a freak" What?! Did I hear him correctly? Normally when Asami says anything about me they run for the hills like I'm a parasite.

"Oh come on, have you not see the way she dresses? And she always has her nose stuck in a book, she's so quiet and I bet she isn't even a bender"

"What's wrong with all of that? Does it matter, and who cares if she's not a bender. Lots of people aren't."

"Yeah...But...Oh whatever! You'll soon realise what a freak she is." Then Asami went back to her text book and so did I.

"Hey" I looked up to see that Mr Sexy was still looking at me! Wow! "I don't know much about you but I don't think you're a freak."

"You're one of the few."

"Doesn't matter to me."

"You'll be an outcast, just agree with Asami and live your life."

"Sorry not going to happen, so if I'm going to be an outcast your stuck with me."

"Great." I said laughing.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"And this is the canteen" I told Mako as I finished the tour.

"Cool"

"Well I'm heading to the library see you later." I quickly turned but before I could get very far Mako had grabbed my wrist, in fright I yanked it away.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to scare you"

"Sorry, I'm... a little jumpy that's all"

"Oh, well I was going to ask if you could stay. I don't know anyone so I don't want to sit by myself."

"But I hav-"

"Please Korra; don't do this to the new kid." He said trying to give me the puppy dog eyes, a poor effort but I'll let him have this one.

I giggle at his comment and sigh, I guess I could eat then go to the library. "Okay."

"Awesome!"

We get our food and take a seat at a table "So where did you go before here?"

"Oh, somewhere you wouldn't have heard of but it just didn't suite my... needs I guess."

"What kind of needs?"

"Well I'm a fire bended; I need a way to really release my anger. None of the other places gave me that opportunity." He shrugs. "So a few fights might have happened, and the burning of stuff."

"Well don't worry about that, we have training classes for each bending, and we have classes that teach you have to master and control your bending."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and there is also Pro-bending, it's awesome!"

"Oh I heard about that, I heard a match is happening tomorrow."

"Yeah, my friend and I are going if you want to join."

"Yeah that would be great."

"Korra!" Speak of the devil.

"There he is. Hey Bolin over here!" I call.

"Wait did you say Bolin?"

"Yeah why?"

"Hey Korra." Bolin greets, he then he stops and smiles. "I see you already met my brother."

What?! No way "Brother?"

"Yep that's my older brother."

"Hey Bolin" Mako greeted in a monotone voice.

"Oh my god I didn't even realise it!"

"Don't worry Korra, no one ever does." Bolin explains

"I prefer it that way" Mako comments.

"Yeah whatever, you know you love me."

"Dude that's gross."

"No it's not we're brothers."

"But you don't say it in public!"

"Yeah you do!"

"Dude you don't!"

"Why not?"

"You just don't!"

"Give me five good reasons!"

I had to laugh at their pointless arguing; it was kind of cute to see siblings squabble. I've never had that experience; I would have like to have had it though. I couldn't help but burst into laughter, tears streaming down my eyes!

"What's so funny?" Mako questions.

"Yeah what's so funny?" Bolin repeats ,

"Don't say exactly what I just said idiot!"

"I didn't!"

"Bolin you did!"

"Nope!"

That just made me laugh even more, I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my life!

"Pl...Pleas...Please...s...stop" I managed to say through my fit of laughter

"Stop what?" They said at the same time

"Your...p...pointless...ar...arguing...g" Still laughing

"Oh!" That's when we all laughed. But in this moment, I've never felt so excepted. I could feel that something special was going to happen this year.

* * *

**I hope you liked it guys!**

**I can't wait to hear what you guys think of the story!**

**Remember review, follow, and favourite**

**Much Love**

**X**


End file.
